


Wade as a Dad

by Find the Fanfic (Toxicphandom)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, wade as a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicphandom/pseuds/Find%20the%20Fanfic
Summary: Prompt fill for:“Spidey finds a baby alone and decides to raise him along with deadpool and deadpool just being like a crazy dad and stuff. Like, he’d have someone tied up in a chair in the living room and having the baby in his arms and teaching him how to interrogate someone and spidey just rolls his eyes. (Just a random idea, btw I love the idea of letting people write what they think! Amazing) “





	

Honestly even Peter didn’t know how he had reached a point in his life where walking in and seeing his boyfriend holding their child against his chest while they both stare at a man tied to a chair bleeding could be considered normal. He was more surprised by the fact that he wasn’t surprised than by the actual scene playing out in front of him. He decided to just wait at the door to see where this was going before intervening though. Wade was in his deadpool suite which wasn’t unusual but what was unusual was that he had put their baby, Benjamin, in a tiny spiderman costume. Peter was oddly touched by that, another thing he would worry about later while reflecting on how he got to this point in his life. Wade was gesturing wildly with his left hand while speaking to Ben. Wade made a swooping motion towards the man in the chair, “See Ben! That’s how you properly interrogate someone!” Peter rolled his eyes fondly and walked towards the pair, taking Ben into his arms when he reached them. “Don’t you think he should be wearing your costume if you’re going to have him interrogate people?” Peter asked with a smirk. Wades whole face lit up and he turned and ran towards their room, “You’re right babyboy! I’ll make it now!” Peter shook his head and turned towards the man still tied to the chair and leaned down to untie him with his free hand. After he had him untied he patted the man on the back and sent him towards the door. He shouted a quick “Bye Bob!” as the man shut the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: https://findthefanfic.tumblr.com/


End file.
